Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles which are garments that have at least one opening and include a polymer composition, such as a polyurethaneurea, a polyurethane, or a polyolefin. The polymer composition provides many benefits to the garment opening including stretch recovery/elasticity and shape retention among others.
Summary of Related Technology
Interfacing is a woven or non-woven material that can be used in garment manufacture to provide stiffness to garment edge bands, such as waistbands, cuffs, and collars. However, these are generally not stretchable/elastic and therefore restrict the ability of the finished garment edging to stretch and recover. Some degree of stretch in waistbands and other garment openings is desirable to enhance comfort of the garment wearer.
Another example of an edge band is found in hosiery such as thigh high hosiery. Although they are similar to stockings, thigh-high hosiery may be used without the need for a garter belt. Most thigh-highs include a silicone rubber elastomeric film which is applied to the inner skin contacting surface of the thigh-high. The silicone film is typically applied as two thin strips of 0.25 to 0.5 inches in width or as a single strip of 0.75 to 1.25 inches in width. One desirable configuration includes the use of lace at the opening where the silicone is applied as a liquid and dried to the lace band which is then attached to a greige hosiery leg which is then dyed and finished.
Polymer compositions such as polyurethaneurea films and tapes that provide stretch recovery are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,371. Other examples of polymer compositions are polyurethane tapes such as those commercially available from Bemis, and polyolefin resins that can be formed into films such as those commercially available from ExxonMobil under the trade name VISTAMAXX. These films may be bonded to fabric with application of heat.
There is a need for alternative fabric constructions that avoid the need for interfacing or silicone rubber which maintain the shape and provide elasticity, such as the elasticity of polyurethaneurea.